


fresh prince

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: piercings.





	fresh prince

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s called a Prince Albert,” Tegoshi says conversationally, and Shige chokes on his drink.

Koyama looks Tegoshi up and down, dissatisfied when he doesn’t find anything shiny. “I don’t see any new piercings, Tego.”

Next to him, Massu claps Shige on the back while looking entirely too amused. “It’s a genital piercing,” he shares happily.

Instantly Koyama is in his face. “Have you seen it?”

“Unfortunately,” Massu replies. “I was kind of blindsided. It’s very _pink_.”

“The piercing, not me,” Tegoshi clarifies. “Do you want to see it, Kei-chan?”

“ _No_ ,” Shige answers for him, but Koyama looks thoughtful.

“Does it hurt?” Koyama asks carefully, crossing his legs a little tighter than normal. “I can’t even imagine…”

Tegoshi grins. “It did when I first got it, but I like a little pain. You know.”

“Does the concept of ‘TMI’ mean _nothing_ to you?!” Shige exclaims.

“T… MI?” Tegoshi repeats cutely, unfamiliar with the acronym. Massu laughs.

“I want to see it,” Koyama says firmly, and Tegoshi shrugs and reaches for his belt.

Shige’s out of the room so fast that he trips over his feet, runs into the door, and falls on his face in the hallway. Massu’s near hysterics, but he goes after him like the good friend he is, leaving Koyama and Tegoshi alone in the room.

Whistling the melody to Kesenai, Tegoshi peels down his pants and boxer-briefs enough to expose himself, pulling back his foreskin so that Koyama can see the whole thing, and Koyama kneels down to get a good look. Tegoshi blinks at the sight of Koyama in prime blow job positioning, resisting the urge to reach for his head.

“It really _is_ pink,” Koyama observes, turning his head to see it from other angles. “And sparkly.”

“It matches,” Tegoshi says. “Not that anyone will know but us, but still.”

He bops a little as he waits for Koyama to be done admiring his new jewelry, glancing aimlessly around the room for something to look at other than his junk. He sees that enough already. This just means that he’s not paying attention when Koyama _pokes_ the ring, sending a jolt of arousal all throughout Tegoshi’s body, followed by a sharp gasp and an incredulous look directed at Koyama.

“Sorry, sorry,” Koyama rushes to say, backing away. “I didn’t think… I’m sorry.”

Tegoshi squeezes his eyes shut as he wills his forming erection to go away. “Ah, you did it.”

“Is it…” Koyama starts, and Tegoshi gapes at him while he continues to look down. “I mean, does it feel better with that? Sex stuff.”

“I don’t know,” Tegoshi answers honestly. “Haven’t had any since I got it. _Obviously_ it’s much more sensitive.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Koyama says, still staring at it while Tegoshi stares at _him_. Few things ever make Tegoshi embarrassed, but this is one of those situations that could lead to it.

“Kei-chan, can I put it away n-” he starts to ask, then he experiences that stimulation again, shuddering as he sees Koyama _moving_ the ring with his fingers. “ _Kei-chan_.”

“Fascinating,” Koyama mutters, oblivious to Tegoshi’s wide eyes as well as his impossibly hard cock. Either that or Koyama is used to erections in his face, and Tegoshi just can’t see that.

He rethinks his opinion when he feels a _lick_ to the head and almost falls forward, grabbing both of Koyama’s shoulders for support. This means he lets go of his foreskin, but Koyama’s there to pull it back and tongue the slit.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi whispers in disbelief, moaning with each wet touch. “Oh god.”

This piercing may be the best life decision Tegoshi’s ever made. It feels fifty times better than a regular blow job, pleasure surging through him from his head to his toes, and he doesn’t think he can possibly get any harder as Koyama takes the head into his mouth and tongues the piercing while sucking him off.

He can’t speak, just moan as his nails dig into Koyama’s shoulders and his hips thrust on their own. One of his hands gives in to the temptation to fist Koyama’s fluffy hair, but he doesn’t force him down, much preferring the way it feels right now. At least until Koyama does it on his own and the piercing hits the back of his throat, and Tegoshi feels like his whole body is going to explode along with his orgasm.

“Kei-chan,” he gets out, a rushed warning, and Koyama pulls back enough to accept it on his tongue, continuing to lick Tegoshi’s slit until it becomes too much and Tegoshi slinks away. He collapses onto the couch, gasping for air, eyes wide and unseeing as the world keeps spinning around him.

“So how was it?” Koyama asks, grinning down at him, and all Tegoshi can do is gape at him. “That good?”

Tegoshi replies with something unintelligible, and Koyama kneels down to lay his head on Tegoshi’s heaving chest. “I want a piercing, too,” he says with a pout.

“I don’t think you can handle it,” Tegoshi gets out, still breathless.

“You’re probably right,” Koyama says. “Oh well, I can just play with yours.”

Tegoshi catches his hand before he can touch it again, pulling up him towards his mouth instead. It’s easy to kiss him, losing his already clouded mind to Koyama’s lips and tongue that tastes like _himself_ , and when he drops his hands to Koyama’s waist, he finds an exceptionally large bulge in his pants.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi whispers. “Do you want me to do something about this?”

“If you want to,” Koyama replies, and his moans are beautiful as Tegoshi rubs him through the denim.

“Get up here, then,” and Koyama crawls right on top of him, kissing him harder while Tegoshi retrieves something from his pants pocket before kicking them off. It happens so fast that Koyama doesn’t have a chance to be freaked out about it, two of his fingers urged inside Tegoshi before it occurs to him exactly what he’s doing, and by that point Tegoshi has his cock in hand.

“ _Tegoshi_ ,” Koyama pants, growling as Tegoshi knocks his fingers away and replaces it with the head of his cock. “Oh, my god.”

“Do it, Kei-chan, fuck me,” Tegoshi whispers against his lips, then throws his head back when Koyama does exactly that, burying himself in one thrust. He waits for a second, until Tegoshi’s had a chance to breathe and claw at his back, urging him forward and it’s natural how they move together.

Koyama’s mouth latches onto Tegoshi’s neck and it makes him push back harder, rolling his hips to meet Koyama’s thrusts, and Tegoshi can’t get close enough, arching so much that his piercing bumps Koyama’s chest and they both cry out from the result. He feels Koyama shoving a hand between then, and Tegoshi flails as he realizes what’s about to happen.

“Kei-chan, no, not yet-” he rushes to stop him, but Koyama doesn’t listen and Tegoshi’s overcome by even more sensation way before he’s ready. Koyama tugs on the piercing and groans into his neck as Tegoshi tightens around him, and all Tegoshi can do is let it happen and ride out the ecstasy as Koyama gets him off again.

This time Koyama comes with him, grunting deeply into Tegoshi’s collarbone and it’s feels like they’ve actually molded into one for a few seconds, then the real world returns and Tegoshi slips out from under Koyama and puts his pants back on before Koyama can touch him again.

“I take it you like it,” he says needlessly, and Koyama just grins.


End file.
